The Altean Prince's Wish
by Teijokun
Summary: Will Marth ever figure out if Ike remotely even feels the same way he does? Find out soon . (This was also my first fanfiction too, so reviews would be great)
1. Ch 1 The Altean Prince's Wish

***Note: This Story is not going to accurately 100% follow Fire Emblem, considering the fact I've never played much of the games. Also, there will be Male x Male Sexual content descriptively written in (a.k.a. Yaoi) So don't like? Don't read. Thank You.**

**~Chapter 1: The Altean Prince's Wish**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

...It was an average calm day, 3pm to be precise. The sky's harmonic entity lured over the Fire Emblem Castle of Siege. A perfect day for training; exactly the reason Marth is seen training on top of the mountains main peek.

"Gah...ah... okay, one more slash. Soku da!"

He spouted while slicing the boulder in 1/3's radius. The edge of his blade "Falchion" has an overpowering effect at the tip of his blade.

"Huff...Huff...I guess...that should be the result for now." He said while sitting on the ground, directly beside a boulder.

It would seem a toll has taken effect on his training today. The feeling of consulting in love has struck; in the brink of a lightning beam. At the time, his senses were stuck on his best friend partner, Ike. Marth knew his love for his friend wasn't conditional, it was a overwhelming and vexing for his basic training. He doesn't know if Ike even remotely feels the same way, or even if he goes on that path.

"(Ike...it's beyond my knowledge to know your true feelings about me... but...I-)."

"Marth? What are you doing?" Roy had interrupted as Marth arose from the ground.

"Oh...hey Roy! I didn't see you there."

"Aren't you coming Marth? Remember? We all planned to have lunch together in the hall in the castle." Roy reminded him.

"Oh... right, I-I forgot. Let's head over there then!" The Altean Prince had suggested.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Fire Emblem Castle of Siege~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Inside of the Castle)  
The lunch hall of the castle, lied a long extracting table for at least 30 citizens. In the room were Lyn, Roy, Ike, and Marth. Roy and Lyn were socializing & eating to the far right end. Ike was in the restroom, and Marth was on his way to the restroom. However, he would not anticipate Ike's presence looming in there.

"Hi Lyn!" Marth greeted while heading towards the facilities.

"Oh, Hey Marth! Had fun training?" she asked.

"Um... y-yeah, sorta." He concluded out of demenor. Roy simply let out a sigh, foreshadowing Marth's problems easily.

As Marth walked into the Men's restroom, he spotted Ike-kun; bathing his hands under the sink. Marth quickly then rushed backwards and hid behind the wall. With his heart racing as fast as sonic, and anxiety getting worse, His face reddend, to an extent where he was afraid of making any sudden moves. Ike, who had just finished washing his hands, noticed a strand of blue hair sticking out, and a cape. He then approached the wall...

"Uh...Marth? What are... you doing?" Ike asked.

Marth was afraid to utter any kind of word due to his nervousness, but, his conscious just allowed him to spurt.

"Oh...um, I...I was just about to, use the... bathroom...I think." He said while blushing.

"Hold up... you've got white stuff in your hair." Ike said as he took Marth by the waist and brushed the white substance off.

"Th-Thanks..." Marth said softly still blushing red as a fire truck.

Ike couldn't help but notice how ultimately cute Marth looked when he said those words, and begun to blush himself. Marth noticed Ike's blush, which only proceeded to him blushing more. They also were making heavy eye contact, as well as Ike still holding him by the waist. Ike released his grip from Marth.

"Ngh...um...s-so Marth, your training went well I assume?" Ike asked

"S-sort of... a little stiff in synchronizing my moves. I could barely focus because of...thinking... of someone?" Marth blushed.

"Really? Well, was it me Marth?" Ike stunningly asked.

Marth's entire body then felt the rushing of blood all throughout. How could Ike possibly anticipate his thoughts? The Altean Prince made a thesis on Ike's sexual preference. After witnessing Ike's movements today, It was clear to Marth that Ike also hides some deep secrets, especially due to how much of a narcisuss he can be!

"Uh... I...I was thinking of...my sword! The Falchion!" He panically stated speeding towards the stall of the toilet.

"(Your sword doesn't count as a person Marth)." Ike thought upon himself as he left the facilities.

* * *

After Lunch in the hall, Marth preluded in his room. "Tch... why? why did I say such absurd nonsense to ike? My Falchion? Oh please..." Marth said to himself while lying on his soft fabric mattress, layered white/brown mostly.

Upon lying secure on the bed, A beat of three begun to hit the door. Yes, someone was at the door. Marth then sat up, walked up, and gently tugged the door. It was none other than Ike, who'd come to ask a favor.

"Sup Marth! Mind if I borrow your shampoo for a shower? I've got a mission in due time." Ike stated

"Oh...um...s-sure! It's on the sink down to the far right end Ike." Marth pointed.

As Ike stepped forth into the bathroom, he'd ask questions from Marth as to why his behavior hit the strange side today. Ike made a gesture; guesses on Marth having feelings for him. Not once; has Ike spoken to Marth regarding his sexual preference. Humph... it seems as if they're both hiding rigorous secrets.

"Hey, Marth" Ike asked.

"Y-yeah?"

"Um...what was with you earlier? You were blushing more than usual, and you kept stuttering."

"Oh... y-yeah...um, it's because I felt a hot draft in there!" He explained laughing nervously.

*Ike calmly approachs him*

"Marth...I can tell that you're lying, there's no need to. I jus-..."

***BAM***

Ike losses full course of motion and tumbled right on top of Marth. The Altean Prince's blush deepend even more great. With the muscled mercenary borded with the Altean Prince's soft body, it indeed, was a pleasure to both.~

"Ugh...Ike...w-what are yo-..."

Ike then sealed Marth's lips with a finger, and begun to bring his own lips to Marth's. It was an everlasting tender moment that lasted for three seconds, until an unknown character knocked upon the door. Ike hopped off of Marth-Kun and pleaded to the door opening it.

"Sir Ike! Your presence is needed in front of the castle's entrance. Regarding something of a mission." The lieutenant explained.

"Oh dang, I forgot! Uh... Marth, I'll catch ya later man, I'll explain everything once I get back." Ike stated as he jolted out of the Altean Prince's room.

As the room came to a silence, it filled Marth's thoughts with astonishment. To think his best friend would EVER land a kiss upon his lips,  
let alone for 3 seconds, LET ALONE even having such feelings for him. Marth assumed his thesis to be correct, but to be certain, he begun to  
ask around.~

* * *

***Yawn*... I'm like soooo lazy xD...**

**anyways, Please give me reviews :O**


	2. Ch 2 The Fate Of Friendship

**I'm sorry for not updating everyone! D=**

**I'm just...**

**so**

**Lazy~... (not really)... ehehe... anyways. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment ^_-.**

* * *

~ **Chapter 2: The Fate Of Friendship**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aether"! Ike shouted as his sword rose to the air allowing him to somersalt strike on his enemy. Ike had begun to remenisce on his actions with Marth today.

"(Sigh... Marth's probably in his confused state again. I probably shouldn't have acted so hasty)." He'd thought upon himself as he continuously walked with his partner, Xaos, for the mission.

Aside from the Altean Prince, Xaos was also another close companion of Ike's. He could scan Ike like a computer; knowing the emotions in his actions, and is able to speak very formal about their problems they emit.

"sigh"...Ike stressed releasing tension. Xaos eyed him with perplexing curiosity.

"Ike... you know we can talk about anything, right? It's about Marth isn't it?"

Ike then released another sigh from his tension.

"Well... I sorta kissed him, and to make it worse, I left without explaining as well." He concluded.

Xaos layed an arm around his shoulder, comprehending Ike's situation prior to the moment. Heck... maybe Ike will finally recieve the answer's he'd been attempting to resolve.~

"Ike... all I can say is... to follow your instincts and trust your heart. Xoas stated"

"What the hell? Is that all you have to say Xaos?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

But Xaos was too busy eating his essential apple granola bar to respond. Ike released his final sigh as they both had more enemies to bring to judgement. Ike prepared himself and decided to put his thoughts aside. Lets see how Marth-Kun is doing, shall we?

* * *

~Back Inside The Castle~

Marth was lurking around, asking others regarding Ike's TRUE orientation. Not many cittizens gave him a true, nor accurate statement. Marth then decided to go ask the one person who'd possibly could give him an precise answer...Lyn. Marth stepped forth up to lyn's room, and knocked upon it. Lyn pleaded to open the door.

"Marth? I thought you'd be training? What's on your mind?" She asked with sympathy.

"I... I need to associate with you about Ike." He said lowering his head.

Lyn already assumed what was preluding in his thoughts. So, she invited him in and sat down for tea.

"So... He kissed you, huh? Lyn asked as she poured tea in his cup. "Y-yeah... and then he had to go. He said he'll explain once he returns... but...

I can't wait... and it's why I'm asking you." Marth Stated. "Mmm-Hmm." Lyn mumbled shaking her head sipping some tea. "Well Marth... I do know a  
little back-round on Ike, but I'm not sure if I'll be 100% accurate."

Marth Nodded in a understandment. He wanted to grasp any knowledge about Ike within his head, so his senses would make a clear vision. Lyn begun  
her discussion.

"Okay... well, you know who Xaos is? Right?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah. He's one of Ike's closest friends." He stated.

"Correct. Now, about a few months ago, I overheard a conversation going on between him and Xaos in the courtyard. Of course, I was eavesdropping, and their sounded like an conclusion on one's love for another that Ike wanted to express to ANOTHER friend, and, I might of heard you name Marth." Lyn stated, being detailed as possible.

"R-Really? I... is that what they were truly discussing?" Marth skeptically asked with a red face and punding heart.

"I assume. But, like I said, I'm still NOT certainly accurate. Lets just hope that when he gets back to talk with you, I'll be right." She implied while sipping  
more tea. Marth then lowered his head, hoping that what Lyn has stated aren't false accusations.

A few hours later, the Altean Prince lies there; trying to cope the gathering pieces of this configuring problem.

"Well... he still did kiss me. But... it could have been a little experimentation." He thought upon himself

Still Brainstorming at the most, a young green-haried boy approaches the prince, precisely at the age of 12. His name was Ryugu.

"Hi-ya Marth! Watcha doin? Huh? It doesn't matter! ^_^! Wanna go to the beach and play volley ball with me? :D"

"*Sigh*... no, I can't at the most Ryugu." He said smiling & scratching his head.

"Awwwww! Whyyyyy?! D:. It just only looks like you're having another Emo day! Okay fine! lets either play some Basketball, football, baseball, tennis, go surfing, Skiing, Skydiving, Soccer, La cross, horse-back riding! Or, or maybe even Charades!"

"Ryugu... go away..." Marth said calmly while frowning.

"Fineeeeee, I'll just go ask Roy then!" He said walking away sticking out his tongue.

"Huff..." The Altean Prince sighed.

It also wasn't before long he'd heard voices lurking around the head of the castle's entrance. Marth peaked over the brick walls gaping the courtyard, and spotted Ike and Xaos approaching; seemingly returning from their mission. "Oh sh-!" The Altean prince spouted covering his mouth.

...He then quickly rushed back inside the castle and planned to straight up head toward his room hoping to avoid the prescence of Ike. But Nooooooo, Marth had to be an un-planned IDIOT and un-expectingly run down the dinning hall. Marth then stopped his tracks and tugged his body behind the wall.

At the time... Ike was associating with one one of the lieutinants. He'd ask if he'd seen Marth anywhere; the lieutinant gave him an unaware response. Ike scratched his hair out of questioning solitude. Then he proceeded down the hallways end, where Marth was hiding. The Altean prince couldn't believe his fortune, as his heart begun to race faster than a canine. He then moved out of sight and ran towards the Lunch hall.

"Augh... who was that?" Ike said out of curiosity.

As Marth continued to speed; Whilist looking back, he accidently bumped into roy in the lunch hall.

"Agh... ow..ngh" Marth moaned hovering his head on his hand.

"Owww... Marth, why are you running so fast without looking?" Roy questioned.

"Nghh... why are YOU always in the lunch hall?" He said with irritation.

"Humph... oh! Hey look Marth! It's Ike-Kun =D." Roy pointed

"Hah!... u_u' Roy, do you honestly think I'm gonna fall for tha-...O_O'." He stated turning his body with widened eyes.

"HEY! MARTH! THERE YOU ARE! WAIT THERE, I NEED TO TALK WITH YOU!" Ike shouted across the room

"gah.. Aghhh, uh... oh great!" Marth said as he sped out of the doors.

"Hey! Marth? where ya goin?" Ike said as he pursuited his trail passing roy.

"Ahhhh... I just enjoy chaos! Especially when it happens to Marth!" Roy said out of refinement.

With his dorm being too obvious, Marth decided to hide in Ike's room. To him, this kinda was a trickery, since Ike would anticipate him to be in his own room, and tried to go seek him else where. But, unaware of his actions, Ike returns to his own room to retrieve a valuable possession. Upon going going into Ike's dorm, Marth took in a thought to hide under his bed. Smart right? About a few moments later, Marth heard a tug on the door nob, and a voice outside the door.

"Why is my room door locked?" The voice said.

...Of course... it was Ike. The Altean Prince's very best companion.

"Oh wow! Ugh... I knew this wasn't a good place to hide." Marth silently regarded to himself.

The door pleaded to open. Ike was searching around his dorm for a peculiar item. An X-shiny x10 golden armor suit that Xaos had requested him to bring. Of course, you already knew how Marth was feeling. Nervous, anxious, distant, sweaty, and slightly horny. Then, at that moment Ike tried searching under his bed with his arm, and, felt a soft pressure on his hand. who could it be?

* * *

**Please tell me if an sentence or statement doesn't make since~ ya know... so I can fix it?**

**It would greatly help :D...**

**Anyways, hoped you enjoyed Marth being super anxious all throughout this Ch.**


	3. Ch 3 The Sacrifice of an Trusting Friend

**Yay! Last Chapter! :D**

***Note: There will be sexual content and blah blah blah just enjoy reading xD.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: The Sacrifice Of An Trusting Friend**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ike had begun to tug the weight under his bed. After resistance, he peeked under for satisfaction.

"Uh... Marth? What... are you doing under here?" Ike asked.

"Ummm... uh... I... I wa-"

"A...Are... Are you trying to hide... f-from me? Or something? He asked with a saddened face.

"W-What? O-Of course not! I... I was playing h-hide-and-seek with Ryugu!" Marth stated nervously

Ike then lifted his bed and gently pulled Marth from under. As Marth stood, Ike stood there with an eyebrow raised and arms folded.

"Marth, you should already know that Ryugu isn't allowed to play in here. I know that you're hiding from me... and, if there's something you wanna talk about with me, you should know, that I'm always gonna be here for you. I... love you."

..And with passion he gave Marth a tight-softened hug.

At that tender moment, Marth couldn't resist a blush. Who couldn't? The person that you're in love with making body contact with you, and making pleasure by rubbing your back to? it's a experience worth the wait. Though even though it was an graceful pleasuring, Marth decided to pull his weight away for a moment, to straighten what had happened earlier.

"Ok...s-stop... fine. I-it's when you k-kissed me, Ike. I was sorta... confused and curious...I-"

"Oh, sorry. About that Marth, I wanted to talk to you about it"

"Well... W-what is it Ike?"

"I (Steps closer)... want to do it again, Marth" He seductively said.

"Wh- WHAT!"

"Close your eyes Marth-Kun! ^_^'"

"W-wait! I-I- I'm not ready! Ike, I-"

But it was too late! =D The mercenary had already engaged his lips with the prince's. The sensation lasted approximately for about 20 seconds with intive tongue action. Ike then resulted to thrusting Marth on the bed with slight force.

"I-Ike... W-what are you... about to do?" Marth panically asked with widened eyes. "Lets... just have a little bit of fun Marth, okay?" Ike softly seductively stated laying beside him touching his face.

With tension, Ike grasped his arm down the undergarments of the prince's. Feeling the warmth of the appealing object, Ike begun topleasure it with smoothing movements all over, mostly to please his companion. Marth's blush indicated that he enjoyed whatIke was attempting, and pleaded to land a kiss. Marth also decided to pleasure Ike the way he was pleasuring him. The mercenary's moans were very soft and ever-tasting to Marths ears. The two enjoyed this scenery for a couple of minutes, until... a figure started to knock on the door. Ike and Marth snapped back into reality and Ike hopped up to open it. It was non other than Xaos.

"Hey Ike, did you find the Armor?" Xoas asked.

"Wha-? Oh! Yeah! Here! Sorry bout' that" Ike said as he handed him the armor.

"Thanks. Ummm... why is Marth reading a book on your bed? Nevermind. Are you guys coming to the party tonight in the courtyard? Xaos asked.

"Party? Oh! The Osaka party! Gotcha! We'll be there!" Ike enthusiastically noted.

"Great! See ya! Oh, and have fun with your boy who's a friend!" He said with a sentimental smile and thumbs up.

"Uhhh... Hey wait what?! Ughhh!" Ike said blushing with embarresment.

As Ike sat on the bed next to Marth, his thoughts were filled with skeptical thoughts about the party. He knew how many women appealed to him. It could possibly interfere what him and Marth had special. Ike was very hesistant on this configuring topic.

"A party? How come I wasn't informed about this?" Marth asked sitting up.

Ike faced Marth with an emotional sad look and gently hugged him with closed eyelids.

"I just want you to know... that what ever happens tonight, I will always still love you." He softly said to the Prince.

"Ummmm... ok. I guess so." Marth noted with an confused expression.

* * *

Several hours later, the Osaka party came into fruition. Music, Dancing, Drinking (non-alcoholic), Eating, Mini-games, etc. Everybody seems to be having a divine night. But the chaos has yet to begin.

"I'll have, the Crescent Moon Funnel Cake please!." Roy asked pointing to the substance on the menu list.

"Alright! It'll be ready soon! ^_^" The waitress noted.

"Roy, I hope you don't over-eat again and VOMIT like you did last party." Lyn implied with arms folded.

"Screw You! D=" Roy shouted.

Overall, The night seemed to be going smoothly for everyone, but now... this is where the chaos begins! Normally, Children under the age of 13 are restricted to associate within the party. Ryugu was astonished, so he decided to gather up all of his companions and brutally charged into the party with Water Guns and commenced squirting citizens.

"Aaaaaahahahaha! C'mon guys! Let's get em'! He shouted as all the little enfants started their atrocious crashing operation.

"*Sigh*..." The Altean Prince inhaled as he shook his head taking a sip of tropical juice.

While the guards were trying to calm down the children, Ike was busy trying to avoid the very slutty women. He tried blending among the chairs & curtains level. But, alas, it wasn't enough to isolate his appearance.

"OMG! It's IKE!"

"He's sooooo handsome!"

"Let's rape him girls!"

Ike eventually tried to "camouflage" himself behind a tree, but unfortunately, the girls intellect spotted him.

"Omg! Hi Ike!"

"You're soo HAWT!"

"Do you have a GF?!"

"Touch my hair! It's super soft!" said the girls as they were touching his body.

"Ngh... please... ladies, can't we do this another time?" Ike asked as the girls continued their seductive desires.

And, with quickning anticipation, the Altean Prince happened to see a suspicious scene behind the tree. He got up to peek a sneak, and... found Ike being seduced by the prostitute-ish females. We'll see how this'll play out~.

"Ugh... I-Ike? Wh-what are you-." The Altean Prince stuttered with widened eyes and a depressing expression.

"Augh... M-Marth? I... It's not what it looks like." Ike tried to compensate while trying to force back the women.

"Hey! It's Marth!"

"He's so cute!"

"Yeah, but he likes his own type!"

"Ike is way more Hotter anyway!"

"IKE! CHOOSE YOUR GF NOWW!" The women blurted shifting Ike away from Marth.

At that witnessing scene, Marth begun to tear up and pleaded to walking back to the castle. 2 hours later, the party came to it's climax. It was literally an atrocious landmark due to the actions of Ryugu. The Altean prince was in his room, acting like a solitary confinded person? No... he was just reading his prefered novel.

"Those girls said that Ike was getting a girlfriend. But... I thought what he said to me was truly his words. Hmmm... guess I was wrong." Marth said to himself hovering his bangs.

Still in his exotic Emo- I mean depressed state, his door was pelted by a knock. Ike had just stepped in upon his room. Possibly wanting to explain his un-intentional actions that took place at the party.

"Huff... Huff... M-Marth... let me explain... please." Ike begged out of air.

"Why? So you can lie up a hurricane again? Shouldn't you be with your new "gf" now?

"Wait... no. I-It's not like that. It's... we-"

"I already know what it is. Just leave me alone."

Ike noticed how difficult Marth was being. He walked over to him and layed his arms on both his shoulders.

"Listen, Marth... they were just fangirls. I'm not going out with any of them, or anyone else. Please... you know how much I love you." He passionately said  
gazing into the prince's eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah... I'd never lie to you Marth."

"Ike... I"

"Just... stop." Ike noted touching the Prince's face and sealing his mouth with a kiss.

The impact of that left the prince with a lost of words. It was like rose petals flowing away in a Open Sakura field. And with everlasting time... their kissing led to the bed. Body contact was being made, feeling, face touching, etc. Ike's tension begin to rise, and resulted to taking off Marth's garments, pleasuring him with close erection contact.

Marth enjoyed Ike's pleasuring, and concluded to pleasure him as well. They both seemed to enjoy this activity; both flushed with a red face.

Feeling the need, Marth decided to pleasure Ike even further, embracing more face-toward this time. Orgasmic accusations occuring between the both. Taking turns with each other, Romantic kissing etc.

Marth indeed loved what Ike was doing. Not a moment did he want this to sever. Alas, Ike begun to use slight force when going into Marth. The feeling of this was still very graceful to the both.

"Ahh... Not so hard Ike." The Altean Prince moaned.

"Right... sorry bud." He said landing a kiss upon his cheeks.

Marth smirked while blushing enormously.

"I think we should do this everyday Ike!" Marth said with a smile.

"Well then, I'll have to be the Uke sometimes, because I can't keep this goin'." He noted rubbing the Prince's hair.

Fin~

* * *

**Omg... finally finished~ *stretches out* that was fun.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading :D **

**Please leave reviews, it would make me super happy... and stuff xD.**


End file.
